11 Schools of Magic
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A treatise of sorts about the eleven schools of witchcraft and wizardry. Eight are canon with both canon and fanon material, the other three are made up by this author. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World.


**A/N:** This story contains both canon material from the books, films, and Pottermore, and fanon material I made up for this story. The last three wizarding schools are my own creation; I don't know more than anyone else what the true identities and locations of the three unnamed schools are. Also included are some of the things the eleven schools and their students/teachers might have governed their lives by as they used magic. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to _Harry Potter_ or _Pottermore_ ; J.K. Rowling does. Only the fanon material belongs to me.

* * *

 **Descriptions of the eleven schools of witchcraft and wizardry:**

 **1.** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –** Located in the Scottish Highlands; takes students from all over Great Britain and Ireland; primary language is English; uniform is plain black robes, with a necktie colored to match one house's colors (see houses below). This is the most famous school of magic in the world, known for its illustrious history of the use of light and dark magic, and divided into four "houses," Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, which define what kind of witch/wizard each student is, regarding traits and talents. Also known for its dark history in recent decades regarding the evils of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, who split his soul eight ways in an attempt to become immortal and tried to destroy all the Hogwarts houses except for pure-blood Slytherin, but was defeated by Harry Potter, one of the greatest of modern day wizards. Hogwarts is also known for its emphasis on love within families and communities, which Potter demonstrated with his best friends, his future wife, and Dumbledore's Army. Hogwarts students tend to possess a determination to make anything possible, are focused on specific goals, and have powerful personalities.

 **2.** **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –** Located in the northeastern United States not far from Niagara Falls; takes students from the United States of America, Canada, and Mexico; primary language is English, though some students speak Spanish (think Mexico) or French (think Quebec); uniform is blue and cranberry robes fastened with a gold Gordian Knot. Americans in particular have boasted that Ilvermorny is on par with Hogwarts as the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, known for an enchanting history with a magical family (one of whom was a No-Maj) who founded the school from humble beginnings as a shack to a grand fortress. Loosely modeled after Hogwarts, it, too, divides its students into four houses, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, Horned Serpent, and Wampus, which each define what a witch/wizard uses their talents, traits, and magic for. Known for an incident in which Hogwarts professor Newt Scamander and a No-Maj accidentally released numerous magical creatures into New York City while the former was visiting America in the 1920s, Ilvermorny is the most democratic, least elitist of the wizarding schools, and, like Hogwarts, its students are well versed in the use of a wand.

 **3.** **Durmstrang Institute –** Located somewhere in far northern Norway or Sweden; takes students from all over Scandanavia, and presumably also Germany, Poland, and other central and eastern European countries; primary languages are Norwegian and Swedish, although most are also educated in English, due to the occasional competition between Durmstrang and the other European wizarding schools; uniform is blood red robes with fur-lined coats and hats. If Ilvermorny is the _most democratic_ and _least elitist_ of the magic schools, Durmstrang would likely be the _least democratic_ and _most elitist_ of them all. Durmstrang is controversial and even somewhat notorious for its teaching of the Dark Arts magic, something most other schools believe skirts too close to the edge of corruption and evil, although Gellert Grindelwald, a Dark Lord whose evil was almost on par with Voldemort's, went so far with his acquirement of dark magic that even Durmstrang couldn't tolerate his activities and expelled him. The institute also does not accept Muggle-born wizards/witches, due to the pure bloodlines of ancient Norse people. Due to their pure-blood beliefs, the Durmstrang students tend to favor Slytherin house whenever they visit Hogwarts. However, Durmstrang reportedly fosters great independence and leadership skills, concentrates on large, important issues, and graduates students who are likely to be successful in business affairs, as well, showing that not everything about this institute is questionable.

 **4.** **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic –** Located in southern France; takes students from France, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain; primary language is French, but many students also speak Spanish, Portuguese, and Dutch; uniform is blue shirts and pants or blue dresses, depending on the gender, and big blue hats. Beauxbatons Academy is probably the most beautiful of all the magic schools, at least by Western cultural standards, built like a chateau with majestic gardens and magical fountains, and ice sculptures in the main hall during Christmas. A very formal school, both teachers and students are expected to dress their best at all times, save Quidditch games and sleeping hours, and the students show great respect to their headmistress/master whenever she/he appears in front of them. Because of the academy's beauty, Beauxbatons tends to see the beauty and goodness of the world and not so much its faults, and many members are pure and noble. Almost all students have a tendency to desire love and companionship, and would rather have peace and harmony in the world rather than war and chaos.

 **5.** **Castelobruxo School of Magic –** Located in northern Brazil amid the Amazon rainforest; takes students from all over South America, though it also puts a great emphasis on exchange students; primary languages are Portuguese and Spanish, though about 60% of students and teachers can also speak English fairly fluently; uniform is bright green robes. As a castle, the school of Castelobruxo is fabulous, resembling a temple on a great, golden rock. Castelobruxo is renowned for its students' expertise and talent in Herbology and Magizoology, encouraging students from other schools to visit there and learn about the magnificent flora and fauna. The students and teachers also are quite humanitarian and broad-minded, and as a result of their more advanced classes in herbs and magical creatures, tend to serve humanity or work with nature, learning as much about the world as possible. One might say that this school has numerous things in common with Ravenclaw house, and possibly also Horned Serpent.

 **6.** **Mahoutokoro School of Magic –** Located in Japan, at the topmost point of Minami Iwo Jima island; takes students exclusively from Japan; primary language is Japanese, evidently; uniforms are robes which grow magically as the students grow older and bigger, and change color from a beginning pink, to gold if the student excels at his/her classes, though if the student adopts the practice of dark magic or breaks the International Statute of Secrecy, the robes turn white, and the students is disgraced and expelled. This is the smallest of all wizarding schools in number of teachers, staff, and students. Being in a part of the world where hard work, effort, and a patriarchal society are emphasized greatly, Mahoutokoro is probably the strictest of the schools, more so than even Durmstrang. Its Quidditch players practice very hard for their games in the most turbulent conditions, and expulsion means a severe trial at the Japanese Ministry of Magic, not to mention that the teachers are usually quick-tempered with students who don't value truth, justice, and discipline. Mahoutokoro is very orderly, though, and built on a solid foundation of order and service, and all people who go there love family and community, want to work with others, and be appreciated.

 **7.** **Uagadou School of Magic –** Located in Uganda, Africa, at the mysterious address, "The Mountains of the Moon;" takes students from all over Africa; speaks numerous African languages, plus English as a default language; uniform is brown, tan, and grey robes with a slight old-fashioned tribal appearance to them. Uagadou is one of the oldest surviving schools of witchcraft and wizardry, and the largest. Astronomy, Alchemy, and Transfiguration, especially Self-Transfiguration, are the subjects Uagadou students are most gifted in, and some students enjoy transforming themselves into African wildlife, such as cheetahs and elephants, although this turned out to be quite dangerous during one notorious riot. The school gets along relatively well with the other international schools, and has a unique systems of selecting students, through Dream Messengers, and tokens like inscribed stones put in the child's hand while sleeping. Uagadou teachers, staff, and students are very pragmatic and down-to-earth, very dependable, too, but they also have interesting views on spiritual matters, due to Africa's illustrious religious history, and are ready at all times to take on a higher cause.

 **8.** **Koldovstoretz Institute –** Located in western Russia; takes students from all over Russia and the other former Soviet states; primary language is Russian; uniform is gray robes with brown, pointed hats. Not as well known as most of the other schools, ancient Koldovstoretz was once as conspicuous to the wizarding world as any other wizarding school, but the rise of the Soviet Union and Muggle Vladimir Lenin's Communist policies against religion and magic quashed much of Koldovstoretz's intentions for the modern age, making it a somewhat backwater school, even years after the collapse of the Soviet Union. It has not enjoyed much international relations until the beginning of the 2000s, after the adventures of Harry Potter, and has barely begun to recover from its slump. Recent communications with this institute have revealed that Koldovstoretz's students excel in Arithmancy and Potions, although they work hard to keep all evidence of potion use out of prying Muggle eyes, not liking the idea of Russia's government using potion properties in their chemical and nuclear weapons. Quidditch players at this school have the unique quirk of riding whole, uprooted trees instead of broomsticks. Koldovstoretz's teachers and Russia's Ministry of Magic have iron wills and are very passionate about achieving their ends, sometimes by any means necessary, and try to impress this on the students, too, teaching them that nothing is free and that they must work hard together to achieve greatness. Like Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz tends to favor Slytherin, though more for its emphasis on ambition and greatness than for its pure-blood ethos.

 **9.** **Maramamakutu School of Magic –** Located in New Zealand, on the uninhabited Auckland Island to the south; takes students from New Zealand, Australia and New Guinea; primary language is English; uniform is black and red robes, with a white belt and a silver buckle, the colors of the Maori flag. The second smallest wizarding school, second only to Mahoutokoro in size and population, the building has the magical quality of being much larger inside than outside, with the exterior looking like nothing more than a humble wharenui, a Maori meeting house. Unlike Koldovstoretz, which was forced into seclusion by circumstances, Maramamakutu, is deliberately hidden from the world, because it's the least internationally involved of the wizarding schools, although it does enjoy Quidditch games with other countries and sometimes allows exchange students to come there. This school's magic is closely based on the ancient Maori beliefs in land and sea, and unity of nature. Their best common subjects are Magizoology, Charms, and Transfiguration, with some students enjoying taking the form of New Zealand and Australia's native and endemic birds, as well as kangaroos and dingos, but it also teaches subjects most other schools don't teach, like Shamanism and Mysticism. New Zealand and Australia being amicable countries and all, Australian and Kiwi wizards/witches are probably the most fun-loving of all the students of magic, trying to enjoy life and encourage others to do the same, so of course the Maramamakutu society is very sociable and friendly, as well as brave and gallant. On the uncommon occasion students visit Hogwarts or Ilvermorny, they tend to favor Gryffindor, Wampus, and Thunderbird houses.

 **10\. Echudkashpah Temple of Witchcraft and Wizardry –** Located in Israel, in a secret location near the Dead Sea; takes students from Israel, Turkey, Jordan, Lebanon, Syria, Egypt, and Saudi Arabia; primary languages are Hebrew and Arabic, secondary language is English; uniform is rainbow-colored robes with brown, leather belts. The school of the Middle East is somewhat controversial, because of ancient Biblical and Islamic beliefs in the evils of sorcery, but Jewish, Christian, and Muslim students like to believe that their magic powers, as well as those of the other schools, were divinely inspired. Echudkashpah also does not teach anything about the Dark Arts (besides Defense Against the Dark Arts), believing only in light magic and refusing to have anything to do with mischief or corruption. The subjects this school's students excel in the most include Arithmancy, Healing Magic, and Love Magic, and apart from Hogwarts, it emphasizes the power of Love more than any other. Echudkashpah is one of the most charitable of the schools as well, contributing greatly to the Comic Relief charity that Hogwarts also lends money and aid to. People who go to Echudkashpah tend to favor Hufflepuff and Pukwudgie the most of the Hogwarts and Ilvermorny houses.

 **11\. Sinjeonmabeob Academy of Magic –** Located in South Korea, Ulleungdo Island; takes students from South Korea, China, and Taiwan; primary languages are Mandarin and Korean, secondary language is English; uniform grows with the size and age of its wearer and changes color over time from light red to bright green as education progresses, similarly to Mahoutokoro uniforms. Sinjeonmabeob has an uneasy rivalry with Mahoutokoro because of the long-lasting animosity between Japan and Korea. Like Mahoutokoro, though, it puts great emphasis on hard work and patriarchy, and pushes its students to do their absolute best. They are also hard Quidditch players, and play against all their opponents with ferocity, and none more than Japan's Toyohashi Tengu. As students of the East Asian nations, which look forward to the future while still holding on to past traditions, the members of Sinjeonmabeob are very innovative and inventive, and are some of the most ingenious inventors of new forms of magic and magical artifacts, just like Muggle Chinese/Koreans are advancing their technology with every passing year. For this reason, Sinjeonmabeob students and teachers especially like Ravenclaw inventors and innovators when they visit Hogwarts.


End file.
